


Wednesdays Are Uneventful

by december_dream



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Begging, Cross-Posted on Tumblr, F/F, I guess???, Mild Praise Kink, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, Vaginal Fingering, accidental overstim, mention of voyeurism, saeko is a top!!! what else is new?, storage room sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-12
Updated: 2020-12-12
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:54:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,824
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27707926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/december_dream/pseuds/december_dream
Summary: Wednesday mornings are uneventful - it's the middle of the week, no one's jonesing for a cup of coffee to get them going like Monday or Tuesday, and no ones looking for a caffeine high to finish out the week; no ones ever in. That's why everyone loves the Wednesday shift in general - you get paid to come in and do nothing all for a couple hours and then you go home and chill. Everyone practically fought you for them when your manager assigned you to them almost weekly without fail.Wednesdays are uneventful, except for when they aren't.Alt. title: I'm horny on main for Saeko and you all have to deal with it.
Relationships: Tanaka Saeko/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 28





	Wednesdays Are Uneventful

**Author's Note:**

> Saeko is so under appreciated so I had to do something about it.  
> This is my first time writing smut ever so please be nice🥺

She comes in on Wednesdays. 

Her daffodil bob frames her face perfectly even if it's messed from her black motorcycle helmet, long fingers toying with the visor. The black piece of protection tucked beneath her arm as she approaches the counter - her orders always the same: a black coffee and a breakfast sandwich, warmed (you’ve developed a habit of placing the sandwich in the oven when you see her park outside). She takes her order and sits in one of the cushioned chairs, tapping on her phone and oblivious to your lovestruck glances (or at least you hoped). Then, half an hour later, she gets up, waves goodbye, and hops on her motorcycle and leaves, leaving you with one thought, every Wednesday without fail:

A supplication - a plea - to whatever love god is out there: you _need_ Tanaka Sakeo to fuck you once before you die.

* * *

Opening isn’t your favourite thing in the world - getting up early and being responsible for getting everything in order can be tiresome, and you loath having to clean up whatever mess is left from the night before; however, it’s Wednesday. Saeko is coming in today. You’d learned her full name about a month into her coming in. 

_“Tanaka Saeko,” she’d said one day while on her way out._

_“Hm?”_

_“I wanted to know your name,” she smiles and your knees feel weak - you have to grip the counter to keep upright, “figured it was only fair if you knew mine.”_

_She has yet to let you forget that you screwed up your own name._

You’d gone to make the first pot of coffee of the day and found that the beans had not been restocked from last night. You groan, beginning to make for the storage room, but the bell above the door rings, signalling someone’s arrival. Saeko’s there, beautiful as ever.

“Morning (Y/n)!” She places her helmet in her usual spot, walking towards the counter.

“Good morning, Saeko,” You have to look away for the sake of your health - the shirt she’s wearing should be illegal, it comes down far too low for your poor heart and _holy shit is she even wearing a bra?_ “I’ll be right back, I’ve just gotta run to the storage room for a second.” 

“I could help if you want,” she leans forward against the counter, eyes half lidded as a grin spreads across her face, “taiko has really built up my arm strength.” It’s against protocol - having customers in the back - but how can you say no to her?

“Uh, s-sure, thank you,” your voice surely came out an octave higher - you just want to hide your face and maybe move to another country. You hear her footsteps behind you as you walk towards the backroom, you can’t bring yourself to look at her. “Could you just grab that box for me?” You point at the box of sugar packets on the top shelf and she hums, taking a stepladder as you turn away from her.

Her front presses against your back as you reach for a box of coffee beans. Your breath hitches as her arms circle around your middle. “I know you like staring at me,” _holy shit_ , “y’wanna tell me what you were thinking about?” Her breath is warm against your neck - it forces a shiver down your spine.

“I,” It’s more breaths than words, “I, um,” she pulls your closer, chest pressing against your shoulder blades. Your eyes screw shut, brows furrowing as your face burns. “Oh, fuck…”

“Were you thinking about me?” Her voice drips with honey as her lips ghost over the shell of your ear. All you can do is nod. “What were you thinking about, hm?” 

You whine, thighs pressing together to alleviate the tension. “I was,” you swallow thickly, “I was thinking about you, touching me,” you’ve never felt more embarrassed than right now, admitting your desires to Saeko.

“I’m touching you now, aren’t I?” You can hear the smirk in her voice.

“Saeko…” you squirm in her arms, only to freeze as her hands travel upwards, coming to rest on your chest through your shirt.

“Oh, I get it now,” she bites at the skin of your neck, “I’ve been thinking about you too, (Y/n).” She pulls back slightly. “Are you okay with this?” You nod frantically, gripping the shelf in front of you to keep yourself grounded. “I need a verbal response, baby.” 

“Yes, Saeko, I need this,” you don’t bother hiding the movement of your thighs as she chuckles, turning you around to face her.

Her face is flushed, pupils blown wide as she crashes her lips against yours, tongue pushing into your mouth before you can process it. She invades your entire mouth, leaving no space untouched as her hands travel up your back to unclasp your bra. You can’t help the whimper that escapes as she sucks on your tongue, nipping at your bottom lip. It’s rough - exactly what you’d expect from her; she doesn’t give you a chance to even contemplate taking control.

You whine as she breaks the kiss to remove both your shirt and your own. Instead of bringing your lips back to hers, her fingers slither into your hair, bringing your face to her chest.

“Go on,” she licks her lips, “don’t be shy.” She tucks her bottom lip between her teeth, eyes boring into yours as your face burns hot. 

Tentatively, you press your tongue flat against her hardened nipple, one of your hands coming up to play with her other one. She groans, fingers tightening in your hair, as your mouth closes around it, sucking.

“You’re so good at this,” she breaths as you pinch her nipple, rolling it between your fingers afterwards. She sighs as you switch, eyes trained on how her tit glistens with your spit as you thumb at it. Then she’s undoing the fly to her skinny jeans, taking your free hand from its spot on her waist and bringing it to her crotch. 

You want to, more than anything, but your spine is killing you. “Saeko…” you whine against her, wincing as you attempt to straighten your back.

“Oh,” she coos, caressing your face, “you need a break, don’t you pretty girl?” You nod pathetically, drool beginning to dribble from the side of your mouth. “Stand up for me then.”

The shelf digs into your back as she helps you stand upright, shimmying your pants down and pushing your legs apart. She kneels in front of you, running her finger along your clothed slit making you whimper and shake. “Awe - you’re trembling.” You attempt to grind down on the fingers that ghost over your core, but she pins your hips to the shelf. “Tell me what you need, baby,” Saeko says in a sing-song voice, eyes never leaving the wet patch on your panties while her fingers brush ever so slightly against you. A kitten lick at your covered clit makes you keen.

“Please,” you’re pathetic, really - begging a woman you barely knew to fuck you in a storage room, “fuck me, please.”

“How can I say no when you’re so polite?” She pulls your panties down to your ankles, blowing a puff of air against your cunt, making you twitch. She presses a finger to your hole, pushing it in slowly before pulling them out and roughly shoving it back in. She sets a rough pace, plunging in and out of your cunt faster and deeper than yours ever could. You squirm, all of the breath leaving your lungs at her fast pace - she was right, the taiko _had_ built up the strength in her arm.

“You’re taking my fingers so well,” she says, adding another and pressing a kiss to your hip before trailing down. You can’t take it - you thread your fingers in her hair and pull her to your clit, painful with neglect. Her mouth latches on and your eyes roll back.

“S-Saeko - _ah-_ ” 

Her fingers hammer into your tight hole and then they _curl just right_ against that spongy spot and you’re mewling, gripping her hair even tighter. “Such a cute little cunny.” You can feel your stomach tightening as she continues and _fuck_ it feels so good that you almost fall over. Her forearm keeps your hips pressed tight to the shelving unit behind you, preventing you from grinding down. You can feel the coil beginning to tighten, thighs beginning to twitch.

The only words you can remember are ‘ _Saeko_ ’, ‘ _please '_ , and a slur of other vowels that are nowhere near coherent; you’re on cloud nine, writhing and squirming as you feel your stomach getting tighter and tighter and-

“You get off on this don’t you?” She pulls away from your clit, fingers slowing to an agonizingly slow pace, “That someone could come in for their coffee and find you here, begging for release.” You clench around her fingers and she chuckles. “C’mon baby - beg for it.” She stops her fingers completely and you squirm - you _need_ this.

You grind down on her fingers, the slight stimulation nowhere near enough, “Saeko, Sa-eko please make me cum!” You whine - and holy shit does she ever. She thrusts her fingers in and out rapidly, mouth going back to your clit and sucking _hard_ , tongue rubbing your bud in tight circles. And you _thrash_ , legs giving out as your orgasm washes over you. Saeko holds you up, fucking you through it but slowing her pace enough so that she doesn’t ruin it for you.

She looks up at you like you’re the prettiest thing in the world - lips parted, swollen, and wet, eyes rolling back and chest heaving; you look like a goddess. You can’t make a sound, all you can do is swallow lungful after lungful of air until there's too much.

You nudge her head away, “To-too much Saeko-”

She pulls her mouth away before pulling her fingers out and licking her hand clean - your cums beginning to drip down your thighs. “Tastes good,” She smirks and if you weren’t already collapsing, you would’ve just then. She continues to hold you up as she reaches behind you for the counter, grabbing a roll of paper towels.

It’s not the most comfortable cleanup, but Saeko coo’s at you - _‘you did so good for me baby’, ‘you look so pretty when you cum’_. She pulls your panties back up your legs, followed by your bottoms; pats your ass as she gets up herself. Then she goes to put her own clothes back on.

“Saeko, wanna get you off-” you weakly tug at her pants, eyes half lidded as you fall to your knees, completely submissive to her. She only cups your face, looking down at you as she caresses it.

“Oh, baby, we’ll have time for that later,” she squats down in front of you, “you’ve gotta work right now.” 

She was going to have so much fun with you.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!! Comments and Kudos are appreciated!!


End file.
